Crave
by Midnight Vanilla
Summary: YYHxIY crossover. Kagome lost her cat, and after searching for what seemed like hours she gave up. Later, a strange red-haired man brings him back. He's not just anyone, and he has a strange proposal she can't refuse. Vote for pairing!


**A/N**: This is a rewrite. The story idea is pretty much the same, but my writing style has changed a bit. These first couple chapters are the same besides some fixing up. Voting is open for a couple, I don't really have a preference. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Summary**: YYHxIY crossover. Kagome lost her cat, and after searching for what seemed like hours she gave up. Later, a strange red-haired man brings him back. He's not just anyone, and he has a strange proposal she can't refuse. Vote for pairing!

* * *

Crave

* * *

This could not be happening. No. Not right now. Anytime but right now.

Kagome nearly pulled her hair out as she struggled to accept this new problem into her life. She frantically looked around her house, under every chair, behind every couch, and even under her younger brother's bed. Nothing!

This was horrible. No. This was beyond horrible. Out of all the possible days for something bad to happen, it just had to be today. Today was a very important day, and of course something had to happen. Her luck was anything but good, and she could only sigh at the thought feeling defeated.

There was no way it would just disappear like that. It's not like it had legs or anything. . . or did it?

"Souta!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the hallway and into the living room where her brother currently resided. There he sat on the couch with _her phone. _His fingers innocently texted something as he sucked on a lollipop with his free hand. He was completely oblivious to her frantically running around the house and the yelling of his own name.

"Would you give me that!" she hissed and snatched the phone from him.

"You don't have to go all crazy on me, sis. . ."

"I am not crazy! You should know better than to take what is not yours," she snapped. She waved her phone in front of his face. "You know how important this is to me!"

"Yep, crazy," he mumbled as he watched his sister inspect the phone for any scratches.

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing." He gulped. His sister was scary when she was mad.

"That's what I thought." She pocketed her phone. "Now that that mystery is solved, I could really go for something to eat." Humming to herself, she jogged down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Scanning the fridge for anything good, she came up blank. The cupboards were just as empty. Of course no one went shopping. She sighed and grabbed a cup of ramen from off the table. It was this or nothing. Today was an important day; she didn't have any time to waste on food!

Bravely, her younger brother made his way into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he asked," why are you so worked up today?"

"Worked up? I'm not worked up! I'm just excited for my super-awesome date in an hour. He finally had the balls, I mean, the guts to ask me out, can you believe it, Souta?"

"Uh, forget I asked." He reached into the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk before leaving the kitchen and his crazy sister behind.

She quickly and efficiently ate the ramen in record time. Kagome had to admit she was quite proud of herself. Everything was going perfectly, and she had to praise herself on a job well done. Her chores were done earlier in the day and there was nothing left for her to do.

She cleaned up her mess from eating and stopped at the window, eyes glancing up at the once sunny sky. Dark clouds were looming overhead, the bright, warm day left behind for a chilly, dreary one.

"This rain will not ruin my day!" With that mindset she left the house, determined to make today a good day no matter what.

She passed by the shrine, immediately regretting even looking at it. Her mind raced to the events that happened days before, irritation and regret the first emotions to surface. Inuyasha - even though they weren't technically dating, the feelings they shared were as close enough - didn't even bother to hide the fact that he had been sneaking around to see Kikyo lately. Kagome knew they had a past, a history that couldn't be changed. Those memories weren't something you could overcome easily, and she didn't expect them to disappear right away. But Inuyasha was living a double life, and if he couldn't decide, then she would have to step up and do it for him.

She refused to have anything to do with the feudal area. So she took a few days off in her time and got asked out on a date by Hojo. Again. Although she was still hurting, Hojo was a sweet guy, and if anything he deserved a chance.

Anything to forget.

"Kagome, Kagome! Is that you?" someone called out to her.

It was her Grandpa.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Oh no. She was about to make a run for it, knowing her Grandpa was about to make her do something ridiculous. Her head scanned the area for somewhere to hide, but he saw her and started waving his arms, escape now fruitless.

Caught.

"What is it, Grandpa?" You could hear the sigh in her voice as each word rolled off her tongue. Normally she wasn't like this, but today was special to her. She had to get her life back on track, including school, and especially her love life or lack-there-of. It was one thing she really didn't have...

"Kagome, It's Buyo! He's missing!" He crossed his arms and sighed. "This is so unlike him."

You know, scratch that. There was no way she was going to have a good day today. Everyone was out to get her.

Even the damn cat.

Though she had to admit, it was weird for Buyo to disappear like that. Another dragged out sigh left her lips.

"Here." She shoved her yellow shoulder bag at her Grandpa. "I'm going to find Buyo. He couldn't have gone far." With that luggage gone her body felt a lot lighter. She gave herself fifteen minutes, and if she didn't find Buyo by then, she would have to make that dreaded call to Hojo and cancel.

She inwardly groaned.

The sky was pitch black now. A low rumbling emitted from the sky as a brilliant light flashed through the sky.

The streets below were flooded with people trying to make it home before the storm. Everyone was rushing to their cars as if getting rained on was the end of the world and, she supposed, for some it probably was.

Good thing she had such _great_ luck.

Kagome searched everywhere. The few people who weren't scurrying about lent their ear as she asked if any of them had seen her cat. She explained him in detail but had no luck. One person mentioned seeing a cat earlier, but said it was all orange.

The cat wasn't anywhere to be found. She searched all the areas around her home that she could think of, but to no avail.

Nowhere. Nonexistent!

She couldn't give up yet, Buyo was special to her and to the family. If he ran away, he had to have good reason for it. Most cats run away and come back, don't they?

It was starting to drizzle now, the storm was rolling over head. It was pointless to keep searching in this weather. She pulled the hood on her jacket over her head and ran back home, making it back just in time to miss the torrential downpour, even if her heart felt like the one that needed to cry.

"No luck," she said as she walked into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down ready to eat. They were oddly... unfazed.

"It's okay, dear. He's done this before and he always comes back." Mrs. Higurashi sat down and motioned for her daughter to sit as well.

Did she just hear that correctly?

"Grandpa..." You could hear the anger rising in her voice. "You didn't mention that to me!"

"It's common sense, Kagome. All cats 'run away'. They like to see the world too." Souta started to shove his mouth with whatever delicious food that adorned the table.

If they weren't her family, she'd have a few choice words for them. Actually, she intended to give them a piece of her mind anyway. It was the least she could give them after having her whole day completely and utterly ruined.

She sat down at the table with a grunt, anger receding as she ate.

After dinner the family all sat in the living room and watched TV together.

Kagome lightly sipped the hot cocoa she had made. Her thoughts were slowly drifting to how her perfect day was ruined, and to think she didn't even call Hojo yet to cancel. _Huh, It's too late now._ She sunk in her seat. A text would have to suffice. Just as she was about to send a reply, the a light buzzing sound ran throughout the house.

"Kagome, could you get that?" her mom asked, too into the show to move and get it herself.

"Yeah, yeah." She set her drink down and went to the door.

"May I help you with something...?" she inquired as she opened the door. Her eyes widened. In front of her stood a strange red haired man with _her cat_ in his arms. Buyo looked comfortable in the man's hold.

"Buyo!" The cat opened its' eyes, its little mouth opening to let out a small meow. It jumped out of the man's arms and into the house as if nothing happened. That damn cat. She couldn't help but glare daggers at the fluffy feline.

Her attention turned back to the stranger. "I can't thank you enough, really." She noticed for the first time how handsome he looked. He had bright green eyes that stared down at her with long red hair and messy bangs. He had a small smile on his lips that seemed to reach her soul. She could feel herself blushing.

"It wasn't a problem."

"Thank you...?"

"Excuse me for being so rude. My name is Kurama."

She smiled back. "I'm Kagome. Thank you again, really." It was then she noticed his soaked clothes as they stuck to his skin. "Do you want to come in? You're soaked, I can go get you a towel to dry off-"

He shook his head. "No, I'm okay. Thank you for your concern." He reached a hand up to her face, lightly brushing them across her cheek. His hands were surprisingly warm.

"See you later, miss." He backed away, and without looking back, vanished into the darkness of the night.


End file.
